


good morning ♡

by eliasz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasz/pseuds/eliasz
Summary: subamako cuddling in the bed, being cute in the morning. that's it!//reupload to new account





	good morning ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old work and a gift for my best friend. ♡

It's an early Saturday morning, and Subaru has been awake for about ten minutes. He woke up to go to the bathroom a few minutes before half past six. Not really an unusual occurrence, he likes to get up early even on weekends to seize the day to it's fullest. But it's different when Makoto stays over. Subaru likes to stay in bed, then, just to be able to look at his boyfriend's sleeping face for a while. The sun is already up outside, and it creates a spectacular light show on Makoto's face. 

He carefully gets back in the bed and under the covers, determined not to wake Makoto up (a task that isn't generally difficult, considering Makoto is quite the sleeping beauty, in both the literal and the metaphorical sense). He doesn't try to resist the urge to touch his boyfriend's face, swipe his hand across his forehead to brush away the bangs that probably tickle because they make Makoto's brows furrow in a really adorable manner. 

Makoto stirs and Subaru hopes he won't wake up because Ukki deserves all the rest in the world. But the blond moves, stretches his neck and wakes up with a yawn and a hand rubbing at his eyes, which is probably the most endearing thing ever, in Subaru's opinion. It's the cutest sight ever and the sound of it is even better. It makes Subaru gasp quietly beside him, and fills his heart with love, brings a smile to his face.

Subaru rises slightly, raising his torso to lean on one of his arms. That way, he gets to observe his boyfriend so much better, as Makoto looks over at the alarm clock, closes his eyes tightly shut and tries to go back to sleep, probably not realizing yet that Subaru is already awake. This makes the redhead smile and poke his cheek with his index finger.

The blond head nuzzles up against his chest with a noise of protest and Subaru giggles at that, delighted and very much in love. Makoto groans at the sound, not out of annoyance but because he's still sleepy and not ready to deal with his boyfriend's energy in the morning. Or the sun. It's almost the same thing, really. He tries to shield himself from the sun rays by hiding his face under Subaru's arm. Subaru grins.

“Good morning, Ukki, darling ☆” He says as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, using him as his private teddy bear, and his voice is just so full of warmth, and Makoto knows that trying to avoid sun is useless, when he's in the embrace of his own personal star, shining just as bright (if not brighter) as the one in the sky. The thought inspires him to share some of his love with Subaru.

He crawls up a little, unwrapping himself from a tangle of slightly freckled and wonderfully firm Akehoshi limbs, squints at the sun hitting his face (and squints because he doesn't have his glasses on), props himself up on his elbow and places a quick peck on Subaru's lips.

“G-good morning, Akehoshi-kun,” he grins. His voice comes out weak and a little hoarse, definitely a sign that he shouldn't have stayed up until late and definitely should sleep more. “Have you been awake for long?”

“Not at all! In fact, I woke up maybe fifteen minutes ago at the most~” Akehoshi-kun is a little too loud in the morning, but he wouldn't want him any other way. He's sincere and honest with his love and affection, it leaks to his voice - Subaru could be talking about the weather, or whatever he ate the other day and Makoto would still feel loved and wanted. It's something amazing. Makoto is glad to be in love.

A hand finds a hand and it hardly matters which one belongs to whom, when they link and fit snugly against each other and nothing feels as right. When they're holding hands, it's real and it's secure, and it feels like nothing could ever separate them. They belong with each other.

Subaru trails small kisses along Makoto's shoulder, up his neck and on his face, where the cheek kisses are intentionally drawn-out with audible smooches. These kisses remind Makoto a little bit of a dog, they leave wet spots on his face, but it's so Subaru-like and so charming that Makoto laughs, a loud belly laugh that makes his eyes tear up a little. Is his boyfriend even real? What did Makoto even do to deserve him? 

When they pull back, Makoto looks at Subaru with sincere tenderness and his eyes glimmer in the morning sun like a pair of the sparkliest emeralds in the world. It's such a breathtaking display, and Subaru finds his head filled with just Ukki, Ukki, Ukki. He loves this boy so, so much, and wants nothing more than to show him just how much he loves him, but it's overwhelming, it's a lot. He found Ukki, and Ukki saved him, (they saved each other), Ukki also accepted and loves him just as much as he loves Ukki. Sometimes Subaru feels like all of it is a dream he could wake up from at any time and find himself alone again. Sometimes he thinks he's dreaming a dream that's too good to be true, but-

But Makoto is looking at him, eyes full of such raw love that he can't help it. He sniffles loudly, once, before he starts crying and launches himself at Makoto, murmuring gentle “I love you”s into his chest through his sobs. Makoto's fingers tangle into his hair, a little shaky and unsure because he doesn't know what made Akehoshi-kun cry, and seeing his boyfriend in tears stresses him. He makes shooshing noises and babbles little sentences of love and assurance. Subaru eventually stops crying and Makoto asks him what's wrong.

“It's just that-” a hiccup interrupts him. “I just love you so much, Ukki, and I'm really glad to have you in my life, and you're amazing, you're the best thing that happened to me and I can't imagine what I would do without you, thank you for everything, you really are amazing.”

And just like that, Makoto feels like crying himself. But he doesn't, he knows that if he started crying now he wouldn't be able to stop as easily as Subaru, being as tired as he is. His eyes sting a little, so he rubs at them.

“W-well, I think you're the amazing one, Akehoshi-kun,” good, he manages to sound confident, like he knows what he's doing, but he doesn't really know. “And I wouldn't know what to do without you, too.”

Subaru makes a little “aww” noise, and they cuddle, falling into a comfortable silence, content just holding each other, maybe even needing to hold each other. Subaru kisses Makoto's hair until another yawn escapes the blond boy, loud and absolutely anti-climatic. Subaru chuckles and kisses his forehead, gently, like it's the most precious thing in the world.

“Did you stay up late playing games on your phone again, Ukki~?” He asks, cupping Makoto's face in one hand and rubbing a thumb under his eye, where the skin is a little puffy and red. His tone is obviously teasing, but there's also fondness mixed in, and Makoto finds it impossible to lie to him.

“I -” he starts, but stops for a moment, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, I did. I couldn't sleep, and the event is ending tomorrow, I'm sorry.”

Subaru hushes him.

“It's okay, Ukki, as long as you had fun, it's okay! But,” he adds, with a kiss on top of Makoto's head. “Try to take better care of your health, you're so much more important than that.”

Makoto um-hums in agreement and smiles wide. He IS important, he matters. He rarely stops to think about that, but thanks to Subaru he feels so much better about himself. His self-image improved a lot after he started dating Subaru. His boyfriend truly is an amazing person.

“Hey, Ake- Subaru-kun?”

Subaru does a good job of covering up his gasp.

“Mmmyeah?”

“I really do love you, you know that?”

“Ukki! ♡” he wraps his arms around Makoto's waist and drags him close, hands resting just above his butt, holding him near. “I love you more, you're so precious~”

Makoto easily relaxes into his embrace, humming with satisfaction when the hands start to rub gentle circles on his sides, feeling around and massaging when they find a tense spot. Subaru is really focused on the task, as if he's trying to discover something new there, which would prove to be quite difficult, since Subaru touched Makoto all over multiple times in the past, commenting on every part of Makoto that he loved. There were a lot of them. 

Subaru's fingers reach his stomach and start playing with the soft skin around his navel, he giggles when it tickles for a moment, the fingers brushing a sensitive spot, but Subaru isn't trying to tease him, not really. The touch is comforting, soothing instead and Makoto can feel his eyelids growing heavy as he melts completely into it.

He's close to dozing off, feels himself going back to sleep when he senses Subaru pulling away from him, stretching his back and arms and getting up. It's gentle and quiet, and Makoto wouldn't notice had he fallen asleep. Makoto makes a confused noise, unsatisfied that his human heater decided to leave him, and calls after Subaru, reaching for his glasses.

“Akehoshi-kun?” He sounds needier than he wants to, but Subaru stops dead in his tracks (Makoto hears a quiet “oops” from him) and turns to Makoto, face flushed, with the cutest smile.

“Ukki, I thought you went back to sleep!” He smiles, tip-toes to kneel on the bed, and leans over Makoto, giving him a quick kiss and rubbing their foreheads together. He takes Makoto's glasses from his hands and puts them back on the bedside table. “I wanted to make breakfast, so you can go sleep for a little longer,” he nuzzles into Makoto's cheek and whispers warmly against his ear. “Rest some more, Ukki, love.”

Subaru doesn't wait for his reply, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep anyway, and if he stayed, then Makoto wouldn't be able to get any sleep either. He prances lightly out of the bedroom, humming a softer rendition of 'cherry happy stream'. Makoto will never understand where Subaru gets all this morning energy from and he would be feeling jealous if he weren't so sleepy.

He smiles and snuggles into his pillow, face tingling with heat. He loves his boyfriend, his boyfriend loves him, everything is fine and he's glad to be alive. He falls back asleep with that thought and it isn't until two and a half hour later, when Subaru brings him omelettes in the bed, that Makoto wakes up.


End file.
